120814beaukolena
chessAficionado CA began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 00:23 -- 12:23 CA: Testing testing... 12:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Hello? ♪♪♪ 12:23 CA: Is this.. "Kolena Nuntak"?... 12:23 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is. ♪♪♪ 12:24 CA: Hello! I am Beau Demain, I am one of the pre scratchers.... 12:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Another Veteran? ♪ I Have Not Met You Yet I Believe. ♪♪♪ 12:24 AA: ♪♪♪ You Must Be On One Of The Other Teams. ♪♪♪ 12:24 CA: No, I am on none of them... 12:24 CA: I am actually dead... 12:25 CA: But I am doing what I can help my assisting from the dreambubble on our ark... 12:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Yes. ♪ The God Tier Thing. ♪ I Think That Was Explained To Me. ♪♪♪ 12:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Going To React With Exaggerrated Surprise To Your Claim Of Being Dead, Until I Remembered That. ♪♪♪ 12:28 CA: Oh no, I don't mean that I died and god tiered. I am a ghost. But that is beside the point. If I could ask, could you tell me the classpects of you, and any of your fellow post scratchers that you know?... 12:28 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Exactly Are You Asking About My Classpect? ♪♪♪ 12:29 CA: I am forming a master list of all the pre and post scratchers, at the request of the other pre scratchers... 12:29 -- chessAficionado CA has sent MASTERLIST-WIP.doc -- 12:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 12:30 CA: ((it contains all the handles of the pre and post scratchers, and a few, but not all of the classpects)) 12:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Assigned The Role Of Rogue Of Light. ♪♪♪ 12:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Tethys Here Is The Knight Of Space. ♪ Mari Is The Maid Of Space, Mary, Who You May Know As Melnia, Is The Sylph Of Heart. ♪ Sorser Is A Seer Of Doom. ♪ ♪♪♪ 12:34 CA: Great! Thank you Kolena... 12:34 CA: Oh but, you said you were a light player? That's great, I am one as well... 09:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ You Are? ♪ I Must Admit That I Have Been Curious As To Whether Any Of The Light Players From The Previous Session Survived. ♪♪♪ 09:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Although I Guess If You Are Claiming To Be A Ghost, Whatever That Is Supposed To Mean, "Survive" May Not Be The Correct Word. ♪♪♪ 09:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Wait. ♪ Does That Mean That Other Members Of Your Session Who Died Would Be Contactable? ♪ Like, Say, Glissa? ♪♪♪ 09:37 CA: No, I am a special case... 09:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Of Course. ♪♪♪ 09:38 CA: When you die, you are transported to a dreambubble. Sami made a deal that resulted in my dream bubble being tethered to the ark. I am very sorry... 09:39 AA: ♪♪♪ No, I Presume It Is Not Your Fault. ♪ Glissas Do Not Seem To Be Lucky Individuals. ♪♪♪ 09:39 CA: Funny you say that, light powers are based almost entirely around luck... 09:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh Dear. ♪ I Hope You Do Not Mean That Any Utility I Develop Is Going To Be A Gamble. ♪♪♪ 09:40 CA: On the contrary... 09:41 CA: Anyone who dare gamble against you would be a fool... 09:41 CA: If you wished, you could be the luckiest in your session, though I'm not sure what a rogue entails for your powerset... 09:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Meouet Has Agreed To Research The Ramifications Of My Class For Me. ♪ I Am Told That No Rogues Would Be Available To Give Me Information. ♪♪♪ 09:45 CA: Yes. Unfortunately, the rogue passed away... 09:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh Well. ♪ Your Team Had To Learn Your Roles Without Instruction. ♪ If Worse Comes To Worse I Shall Simply Have To Figure Things Out For Myself. ♪♪♪ 09:50 CA: If you need, I'd be happy to give you tips on how to better use your aspect... 09:50 CA: carewornAstrologist <- This is Seriad's handle. She is the sylph of light, you might also speak to her for advice... 09:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Seriad? ♪♪♪ 09:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Seriad Is A Light Player? ♪♪♪ 09:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ The Younger Seriad, I Imagine. ♪♪♪ 09:54 AA: ♪♪♪ But Nevertheless. ♪ Seriad Herself. ♪ What An Interesting Turn Of Fate. ♪♪♪ 09:54 CA: Uh... yes... 09:55 CA: Seriad herself?... 09:55 CA: I'm sorry, I suppose the post scratch Seriad is different than the one I know... 09:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know What The "Pre Scratch" Seriad Is Like. ♪ But The One I Know Is A World Famous Dancer. ♪ Effortlessly Graceful And Sensual. ♪ People From All Across Both Worlds Have Been Charmed By Her Moves. ♪♪♪ 09:58 AA: ♪♪♪ She Is Something Of A Hero Of Mine, In All Honesty. ♪♪♪ 09:59 CA: Ah! I guess this must be a exciting for you then... 10:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Somewhat, I Must Admit. ♪♪♪ 10:04 AA: ♪♪♪ So Light Is Allows One To Manipulate Luck? ♪♪♪ 10:04 CA: That is a part of it's power... 10:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Surely There Must Be Some Sort Of Limitation Placed Upon That? ♪♪♪ 10:05 AA: ♪♪♪ The Idea Of Unchecked Manipulation Of Fortune....that Would Be Godlike Power. ♪♪♪ 10:05 CA: There is a reason we are called god tiers... 10:05 CA: The light power, like all the others, can only be used as well as you can use it... 10:06 AA: ♪♪♪ True. ♪ But If Luck Is A Literal Force Which Exists In This Universe, Could Not It Be Said To Affect....Well, Everything? ♪♪♪ 10:06 CA: It does... 10:07 CA: My roll in the team was not to hurt, it was to affect. I would give my enemies the worst luck, and give my asllies the good... 10:07 CA: ((*allies)) 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ In A Way, The Two Are The Same Thing. ♪♪♪ 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Good Luck For Your Allies And Bad Luck For Your Enemies I Mean. ♪♪♪ 10:07 CA: Yes, it is... 10:09 CA: In fact, seeing it like that allowed me to use my powers very well.... 10:10 AA: ♪♪♪ What Is Your Class, Then? ♪♪♪ 10:10 CA: Heir... 10:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ Many Of These Classes Do Not Seem To Be Very Indicative Of Their Roles. ♪♪♪ 10:12 AA: ♪♪♪ A Knight Is Obvious Enough I Suppose. ♪ Maybe Even A Seer. ♪♪♪ 10:12 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not So Sure About My Own Class. ♪♪♪ 10:13 CA: In a way, I would take the bad luck of my allies, and store it. When I needed said bad luck, I could cast it upon my enemies. Perhaps you could do the same... 10:13 CA: From what I saw of Glissa in the fight against jack, she would steal and distribute time, as the rogue of time... 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Right. ♪ As A Rogue Might. ♪♪♪ 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ So Glissa Was A Rogue. ♪♪♪ 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess That Is Why It Was Assigned To Me When I Entered. ♪♪♪ 10:16 CA: She was. And yes that makes sense. Although my children were neighter light nor heirs... 10:16 CA: Although, I don't think I've ever heard from Jack Heston... 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Familiar With Him Either. ♪♪♪ 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Spent Very Little Time On The Base. ♪ I Understand Most Of The Others Spent Some Time Together On The Base Before They Entered. ♪♪♪ 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Brought Into The Base On The Day Of My Entry. ♪ And I Barely Even Noticed Anything That Was Going On When That Happened Due To....Certain Circumstances. ♪♪♪ 10:18 CA: Sorry to hear that... 10:21 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Fine. ♪ I Am Not Very Fond Of Large Crowds Of Strangers Anyway. ♪♪♪ 10:21 AA: ♪♪♪ But It Does Mean I Ca Not Help You Much In Tracking Down This "Jack Heston." ♪♪♪ 10:21 AA: ♪♪♪ But With That Name, He Must Be The Son Of The Horntaker. ♪♪♪ 10:22 CA: Horn.. taker?... 10:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Sami Heston. ♪ She Is A Legendary Figure From The War. ♪ Became Something Of A Bogeyman To Troll Children Due To Her Fearsomeness. ♪♪♪ 10:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Since Been Told That She Is Actually Kind Of Nice? ♪ At Least So Aunt Lil Bit Claims. ♪♪♪ 10:23 AA: ♪♪♪ But Then Aunt Lil Bit Is A Human. ♪ Or Possibly A Hybrid. ♪ I Am Not Entirely Certain. ♪♪♪ 10:24 AA: ♪♪♪ But She Did Not Have Horns Last Time I Saw Her, At Any Rate. ♪♪♪ 10:24 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Do Not Know If This "Sami" Would Have Been So Kind Had She Been A Troll. ♪♪♪ 10:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Believe She Is Also Among The Veterans. ♪ Aunt Lil Bit Has Mentioned Her, And Seems Quite Fond Of Her. ♪♪♪ 10:26 CA: Sami is much nicer in our universe, yes... 10:27 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Hard To Think Of The Horntaker As "Sami." It Is Not....well Do Not Take This The Wrong Way, But It Is Not A Name That Strikes Fear In The Heart. ♪♪♪ 10:28 CA: Well that is good. Sami is not, in my experience, one to wish to strike fear in people... 10:38 AA: ♪♪♪ It Seems There Are Many Differences Between The Veterans And Their Versions From This Universe. ♪♪♪ 10:40 CA: Yes, that seems to be what happens. From what I can tell, the differences between the universes are drastic... 10:42 CA: Anyway, I have to get back to my research, thank you for your time Kolena... 10:42 CA: If you ever need advice on your powers, let me know!... 10:43 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is No Problem. ♪ I Seem To Have A Lot Of Free Time These Days. ♪♪♪ 10:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Tethys Is Making New Friends, And I Am Nervous About Bothering Meouet Too Often. ♪ I Have Only Just Met Her And I Do Not Wish To Overwhelm Her With Attention. ♪ I Suspect She Is As Nervous About New People As I Am. ♪♪♪ 10:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have A Few Other New Friends Now Too, But The Same Problem Arises. ♪♪♪ 10:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Mary Is Similarly Shy. ♪ Lily Seems To Have A Lot Going On All The Time. ♪ Mari Always Seems Busy. ♪♪♪ 10:45 CA: Do not worry, I'm sure your friends want to speak to you as much as you want to speak to them!... 10:47 CA: Farewell Kolena, and good luck!... 10:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Ah. ♪ Yes. ♪ I Suppose That's The Idea, Is Not It? ♪♪♪ 10:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Good Luck To You Beau. ♪♪♪